


Waking Up To

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s frost on the windows and the sky is grey with a promise of snow and Christmas. Their flight is at ten o’clock and the alarm clock on the side table is just burning past eight-thirty in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Condensation

Kurt wakes up with thoughts in fragments. Fragments such as “Rachel staying over” and “flight home” and “wine” and “wiiiiiine” and “too much” and “never again, never again, never again.” His head is sort of heavy and slow and kaleidoscopic and he groans as he rolls over. But then, there’s Blaine snoring softly next to him.

Beautiful Blaine, who is soft at his edges. His mouth is parted slightly and there’s one hand at his stomach where his shirt has ridden up a little and one hand limp across the mattress as if reaching for Kurt. His curls are loose and downy and there’s a patch of blush over his cheeks and nose from the crisp air of New York December and no HVAC. Kurt shivers at the thought and glances over his shoulder to catch the time. He groans low at the movement and the time. They need to get up. Blaine will roll around and snuffle for a long while and Rachel will take too long in the shower and Kurt still has to do his moisturizing routine and their flight is in just a few hours so they really do need to get up.

Kurt licks his lips and props himself onto his elbows to nuzzle his way into Blaine’s neck. “Blaine Warbler,” he sings softly. All he gets in response in a bare stirring though. Kurt rolls his eyes and starts pressing kisses to the underside of Blaine’s jaws. “C’mon. Time to wake up.” Blaine’s snoring breaks into just deep inhale-exhales and Kurt takes to sucking on Blaine’s earlobe, rolling his tongue over the skin. Blaine snuffles vaguely and makes a slight whine but nothing more.

“Oh, okay,” Kurt feigns at resigned and tugs at the hem of Blaine’s shirt, skirting his hand aside and moving to kiss over his chest, stopping to spread the flat of his tongue over a nipple. A breathy gasp and the turn of the head is all Kurt gets from Blaine out of it. Kurt makes an interested noise, humming against the nipple before trailing lower. He’s spreading wet, open-mouthed kisses over Blaine’s stomach when he catches Blaine’s fingers twitching harshly in the sheets to the side.

Kurt’s eyebrow quirks and he’s smirking, tucking his fingertips into the waistband of the truly hideous boxers Blaine wears to bed, lifting and tugging them to expose his boyfriend. A slight shudder runs through Blaine at the cold air and Kurt trails his fingers feather-light up the inside of Blaine’s thigh. Before wrapping a hand around the base of Blaine’s cock and sinking his mouth over it. There’s a rush of gasped syllables coming from above him but Kurt pays no mind to that. Fingers sink in his hair but he can tell from the limpness and lack of direction that Blaine hasn’t fully woken up yet. Well, he’ll just have to work harder then.

Kurt curls his tongue and presses the head of Blaine’s cock into his soft palette, swallowing around it. Blaine keens high and his body tenses through a mash of almost-words. He finally catches on something complete, “Kurt,” he whimpers. “Kurt, Kurt, fucking… Kurt…” His heels are pressing into the bed and his hips strain not to cant up too high.

Kurt shifts onto his knees and over Blaine, tipping his hands beneath Blaine’s ass and angling him higher. He bobs his head a little, enjoying the brush on Blaine’s finger tips grazing over his scalp. Humming, he pulls up a little to focus on just the head, sucking with earnest. Blaine is whimpering and moaning in high breaths.

Blaine comes, quiet and stilting, with a hand in Kurt’s hair and his eyes opening. His head is cloudy from waking up to a mouth around his cock and from last night’s wine but a smile finds his face through the confusion. “Good morning,” he slurs with a tweak of amusement. Kurt wipes his mouth and returns to smile, moving up Blaine’s body. They kiss, slow and sloppy and warm and maybe Blaine whimpers again from the taste of his own come on Kurt’s tongue.

There’s frost on the windows and the sky is grey with a promise of snow and Christmas. Their flight is at ten o’clock and the alarm clock on the side table is just burning past eight-thirty in red. Rachel is asleep on their couch, a showtune timebomb. In just a few hours’ time they’ll all be back in Lima, with family and fireplaces and decorations to hang and news to catch up on. For now, though, Kurt and Blaine just kiss and press their skin together to warm, rub against the warm fleece of the comforter and watch for the half-second that their breath turns to mist in the air.


	2. sublimation

Blaine wakes up in Kurt’s childhood bed in Ohio, sprawled over Kurt’s chest. His face is pressed under Kurt’s chin and their legs are tangled together. It’s the early hours of Christmas Eve morning and there’s the comfortable settle of air dried thin from heating. He’s drowsy in the way that staying up a little too late with family and conversation next to a fireplace will make you. Kurt is entirely passed out, exhausted from yesterday’s travel no doubt, and doesn’t even stir when Blaine shifts and sits up. He studies the angles and shadows thrown on Kurt’s face, a sleepy smile softening his own face at the hair flopping over Kurt’s forehead.

And then, while appreciating the view of Kurt’s parted lips, he remembers exactly how he woke up yesterday; specifically: with Kurt’s mouth wrapped around his cock and already sucking. His lower lip drifts under his teeth at the thought and he trails a finger along the tender skin under Kurt’s eye, eyelashes tickling him. Kurt lets out a breathy sigh but nothing further. Blaine’s smile sharpens.

With a decisive little flair, he tucks his fingers under the waist of Kurt’s pajama pants and tugs. Dropping the pants to the floor, Blaine leans over, mouthing fluttering kisses along the insides of Kurt’s thighs. His eyes are canted up, looking through his lashes to watch for Kurt waking up. Kurt only releases a few snuffling pants, though. Blaine’s hands slide to Kurt’s knees, spreading his legs wider and climbing between them. His thumbs knead the skin there gently as he pitches forward to breathe hot and moist over the trembling muscles in Kurt’s stomach.

Wasting no more time, Blaine sets to work over Kurt’s cock, licking in long, slow stripes. Kurt’s fingers start to twitch over the sheets but Blaine has now immersed himself in his task, Kurt’s cock fully in his mouth. He sucks, head bobbing and eyes closed. His fingers tighten over Kurt’s knees and that draws a whine from him. Blaine moves sloppy, lips loose and tongue lazy, so saliva spills in strings over his mouth. 

Kurt’s hips move in a half-hearted circle then and Blaine pulls off his cock to see that his face is tightening, hands in fists. He’s not completely awake yet, though, and ducks his head to lick under Kurt’s balls, humming slightly. A whine pulls from Kurt’s chest and a mumble of a half-syllable drops over his lips. Sparing a suck to the head of Kurt’s cock, Blaine trails his way up Kurt’s chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he goes. He reaches Kurt’s mouth and kisses him, Kurt kissing back and eventually bringing a hand to the back of his head. He’s pulling on Blaine’s curls and Blaine complies, breaks the kiss, but tugs on Kurt’s lower lip between his teeth. Kurt groans low and pants on Blaine’s name. Blaine grins and releases Kurt’s lip only to have Kurt practically shove his head down.

Chuckling Blaine gets the hint. “Okay,” he murmurs, nuzzling into the notch of Kurt’s groin briefly, before sinking his mouth around Kurt’s cock in one go, swallowing as Kurt bucks up with a scorching groan. Pulling up again, Blaine clears his throat and rasps out, “Shhh. Your dad and Carole are just down the hall.” Kurt whines and turns his head into the pillow. With Kurt’s cock to his throat again, Blaine ends up reaching up and fitting his fingers into Kurt’s mouth. There’s a desperate suction around them within half-seconds and the hint of teeth and Blaine matches Kurt’s enthusiasm over Kurt’s cock, free hand clamped around Kurt’s knee.

Kurt comes, finally, to the back of Blaine’s throat, choking on Blaine’s fingers and the ghost of Blaine’s name. Blaine swallows through it, watching Kurt’s face as best he can and then rises on shaky arms to kiss Kurt with sudden desperation and need. He’s hard against Kurt’s stomach but it can wait for the moment. Kurt chuckles, breathless and drowsy and confused, against his lips. “Good morning,” he says, lashes brushing over Blaine’s brow, noses bumping. Blaine hums in response and then Kurt’s knees are clenching against his legs and Kurt rolls them so he’s above Blaine, nosing into Blaine’s collar.

The curtains are pulled and the blinds are down against the dark grey of not-quite-sunrise in Ohio’s winter. The clock’s face is dull and ticking toward five in the morning and they had nowhere to be, nothing to do in the coming hours except with each other, except to be. Finn will be arriving later that night and Blaine will have to head home eventually and there’s the excitement of tomorrow coming lingering high in the air, near the ceilings. For now, though, it’s just Kurt and Blaine. It’s just the two of them, kissing and touching and pressing into each other through the comforting clicking of heating running through the house.


End file.
